


For The Love of Money?

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Black Panther (2018), Erik Killmonger - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cussing, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, body play, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: This is straight up Erik Killmonger smut, NSFW… barely safe for your house. Haven’t written anything in a minute, but I’m tired of reading everyone else’s shit… it’s my turn.





	For The Love of Money?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This contains Stripping, lap-dancing, questionable prostitution, rough (but protected) sex, masturbation (male & female), oral sex (male & female), daddy kink, cuss words are all up & through this…
> 
> Scene focus: Erik Killmonger x Female AA reader (1st person view)

**Saturday Night: ******

****

It was another poppin night at Luxe in LA. All the ballers were coming out they paychecks & life savings, drinks fully stocked, weed smoke, legs, and ass was all hittin the atmosphere at once; it was damn near an aphrodisiac. Now myself, I was just a bottle girl of 6 months; no way my ass could get in some 8-inch stilettos and work a pole like some of these bitches here. I got in where I fit in and that’s how I liked it, all type of niggas would try to “pull me” on some weak shit. “Aye ma, you the baddest one in here. Lemme get a table dance.” or a nigga from VIP thinks he can buy a dance from me. I did what I always do with that shit, Roll my eyes at them & kept it moving. Now some are on some entitlement shit and try to grab on me and that’s when security gets involved. I simply don’t have the time to go back & forth with a nigga who got plenty of options to get a bitch dry humping his ashy ass dick through his pants. **NONE** of us should be getting touched anyway, club policy and everyone who comes here knows from jump! I walked over to the bar and was talking with the bartenders briefly then I saw him walk in…

As he always did. “Right on schedule.” I spoke under my breath with a club soda in my hand (no drinking liquor on shift. Haha), I forgot the bartender Tasha was in earshot of me. “Ooh, but girl have you seen how fine he is?” I looked over at her with an indifferent facial expression. “He’s a regular like all the rest of them, how they look mean nothing to me… they all the same, **_customers_**.” “Y/N, you buggin because I wouldn’t mind getting _accustomed_ to sitting on that face of his. And I heard the call him ‘big daddy Erik'cause they feel his cock when they give him a lap dance. So if it’s true, his lap seems like a good place to be for sho’.” She licked her lips. “Well, I give no fucks about all that.” I said.

Then I heard my boss calling me. “Y/N get over here, we need to talk.” I looked back at Tasha with a concerned look, she mirrored me and shrugged her shoulders. I walked over to my boss Reggie and looked up at his towering and semi-swole 6’8” frame. “Yeah?” I asked him. “Look Y/N, Rochelle called out last minute and we’re severely short staffed on dancers, so you gotta get on stage tonight.” I gave him the meanest screw face of my life. “Excuse me?” I responded in disbelief. “I don’t dance, I just pass bottles and take drink requests.” he scoffed at me. “And if you wanna _keep_ passing bottles in this club, you better get on _that_ stage tonight.” He started walking away, then I followed him in a panic.

“W-Wait, what about Diana?” “She called out too.” “Robin?” “Her kid is sick.” “Nicolette?” “She’s on vacation.” “Symone?” “She outta town for a funeral.” “Yolanda?!” “She quit last week. I know you never did this before, but I have no other choice and we need Tasha at the bar so you’re it. And you better get ready cause you’re on in 15. This conversation is over, get dressed in the back. Claudia will show you the way.” He slammed the door in my face. I then felt a burning on the side of my face like I was being watched, sure enough, it was that guy… Erik looking right at me. I rolled my eyes then walked up, he slightly chucked as if he was amused by my disinterest. I then saw Claudia, she led me to the back and gave me a brief tour. I then took a seat where she led me too and helped me get dressed.

“I see big daddy Erik is in the crowd tonight.” She struck up a convo. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. “What’s the deal with him anyway? He always comes in on the same night, at the same time. Is he like some mental controlling shit or what?” Claudia began to chuckle. “GIRL! He is just a man he likes to be punctual and routine, nothing wrong with that.” “Well he here on time more than me. That’s creepy.” Claudia snickered. “Well Y/N, creepy or not this nigga got deep pockets. I’m talking bout while these niggas are throwing ones at you, he throws a whole stack of C-notes at your feet. I’d make him my best fuckin friend if I was you.” she put me on as she fixed my hair.

“You got stage name?” Claudia asked. I looked up at her in confusion then look at myself in the mirror again. “I don’t know? Maybe sexy Y/N?” Claudia started cracking up at my response. “What? I not creative with names, pick one out for me then since you know more than me.” Claudia regained composure and cleared her throat. “How about? Creamy delight? Because of your skin. It feels so soft and smooth, these niggas can’t touch you but they can use their imaginations.” she giggled, then I sighed then looked up at her. “Any advice for me?”

She placed her hands on her hips and tucked in her full bottom lip. “Find a spot that’s not a customer and focus on that and dance like nobody is watching and you feeling yourself. Kill off all inhibition and have fun with it. It’s just dancing, not rocket science.” I nodded. “Imma go let the DJ know your name then you’ll be out there in 5 ok?” “Ok.” I sheepishly replied. Damn, I’m really about to dance out here in front of all these men. If I didn’t need to pay off my tuition and my mom’s medical bills so bad, I would’ve straight walked out this bitch. And yet here I am… doing the one thing I swore I wouldn’t do while working here. I took a deep breath & walked up the stairs leading to the stage. “Stepping on the stage for the first time ever in Luxe LA, please get yo wallets out for the sensual, enticing and oh so decadent Miss Creamy Delight.” The DJ announced, B.E.D. by Jacquees was playing and I walked out into the interchanging, but blinding lights.

I sashayed with my hips a little then noticed myself in the mirror, I looked hot a hell! I focused on that mirror like Claudia said and started dancing. I rolled my hips like never did before, grinding against the pole with my legs wide open. All kinds of men cheering/whooping and throwing their cash on me with no hesitation. It put me on a high, but I noticed Erik didn’t throw any money my way. Then my focus shifted onto him, he’s gonna come off that bread if it’s the last thing I do. I was on the floor crawling towards his direction which was right in front of me on the stage. I licked my lips in front of him, even felt myself up a little for him. But his hands stayed in his pockets, to add insult to injury he got up and walked away.

This nigga walked away? From me?! What the fuck was his deal? He didn’t even change his nonchalant facial expression, I felt insulted for some inexplicable reason. I got up from the floor, grind myself against the pole some more and left the stage as the song faded out. I was PISSED, even though I collected so much money; the fact that Erik dismissed me hurt my pride. I looked bad AF, probably badder than the regulars here and he just walked off like that?! The absolute nerve of this nigga! Claudia came rushing back to where I am and I was still fuming over Erik’s bitch ass. “GIRL!” “I can’t believe that asshole just played me like that?!” I cut her off. “GIRL!” She tried to interject. “Who does this nigga think he is?!” I protested. “GIRL!!!” she increased her speaking volume. “He ain’t worth shit anyway and he’s not that fucking cute anyway.” I crossed my arms. “Yo Y/N!” she yelled out grabbing my shoulders.

“I came here to tell Your simple ass that Erik didn’t walk away from you because he was disinterested, matter a fact he went directly to Reggie and gave up $2,000 just for a private dance with you. That’s 20x’s more than usual, so you did something right.” I looked at her in disbelief. “Are you serious right now?!” I replied. “Girl YES! He probably waiting for you to come out. You better take that money and take him to booth 7 in the back. ONLY booth 7.” I looked confused, but nodded. Claudia took my hand and walked me out and before she let me go… “Booth 7” she whispered in my ear and she released my arm. Reggie signaling me to come over with Erik standing right next to him.

“Y/N I’m sure you’ve heard of Erik, he asked for you for a private dance. You can say no if you want…” “But it’ll be a shame because you really did your thing out there and I like you.” Erik cut him off and licked his lips at me. I started getting wet at the way Erik was now looking at me. “U-um yeah, I’ll be ok to dance for Erik.” I stammered. “Are you sure Y/N? I know this isn’t your thing.” I nodded at him then looked at Erik. “Yeah, I’m sure. Come follow me.” Erik gave Reggie a dap and walked right behind me. I felt his presence on me like an animal about to become prey. I tried keeping my nerves steady, but I kept getting excited at the fact he just dropped two grand on just me. For a little dance, it was unbelievable… it was a little empowering.

I took him to booth 7 and a chuckle came out of his mouth after we entered. I quickly turned around to face him and his eyebrows raised. “Damn girl, you get even finer in this light.” He looked me up and down. “Why thank you, but why did you laugh when we got in this room?” He walked over and closed the velvet curtains. “Because all the dancers here know that booth 7 is the one where the security camera is broken, all the real money makers come in here to offer _services_ to clients.” He smirked. “So you mean they have sex in here?!” I questioned.

“That amongst other things, yeah.” He replied. “That’s disgusting, don’t tell me that you think this is what this is. Cause it’s not, I just came to dance that’s it!” He let out a high pitched laugh. “Nah baby girl, I ain’t never had to pay for pussy in my life. But I got friends that do though.” “You got shitty friends.” I replied. “Well, not everybody can be me.” He shrugged his shoulders. I raised my eyebrow as I sat down in the crush velvet seat. “And who are _you_?” He walked over, sat next to me and looked me in the eyes with his baritone voice. “I’m just a nigga who wants a lap dance from you, _that’s it_. He ended the sentence mocking my voice, then laughed.

I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes as I got up and started to dance. He looked at me with an animalistic lust in his deep brown eyes. They were drawing me in and I couldn’t resist grinding in his lap. The rumors about ‘Big Daddy Erik’ were true, in fact they may have been under exaggerated. I hopped up as I felt his member against my ass. He looked up a chuckled. “Baby girl don’t be scared, it won’t bite.” He bit his lip in the most cockiest of ways. “Keep dancing on me, I like the way you move on me.” I walked back to him cautiously and continued my dance. I got into my groove and led his hands to my waist and kept them there and I grinded on him. The heat of his breath landed between my earlobe and my neck, getting me wetter than I was earlier. He then was slowly sliding his hand down from my waist into my panties revealing to him my moist core.

“Oh shit.” he breathlessly replied. I shot up at this new feeling and broke our trance. “What are you doing?!” I started panting. “My bad.” he looked at his fingers then me. “I’m not even supposed to touch you but damn you wet as fuck.” I started to get pissed again and was about to walk out. “Wait, wait, wait baby girl, don’t get mad. Look, I mean shit what’s your name again?” “Y/N.” I spoke with an attitude. “I’m sorry Y/N, I got a proposition for you.” “Proposition?! What is this a business deal?!” I folded my arms. “Hear me out, I will give you another 2 G’s. This time directly to you, cause I know you ain’t bout to get the whole 2 G’s I gave Reg.” I raised my eye brow suspiciously. “And what is the catch?” “Just get naked and dance for me again.” I became disgusted. “I told you, I am not a whore and I won’t fuck you for money. HELL. NO!” I protested. “I didn’t say you had to fuck me, I just want you to dance on me naked. And I’m probably the reason you wet anyway, so I’ll throw an extra grand if you let me take your clothes off.” “You’re an arrogant motherfucker huh?” Staring at him with my hands on my waist.

“You bet your fine ass I am, now do you want this bread or nah because I know a couple shorty’s that’ll do more for less.” I was so pissed that he would even pick me off like that. I looked at him in defeat because of my financial needs. “Ok.” I sighed. I walked over to him and he licked his lips at me. I sat across his lap and let him remove my bra that revealed my perky breasts with my erected nipples in tow. He let out a very short, deep moan in agreeance to the sight. He then traced his hands from the small of my back to underneath the thin laced fabric of my panties, gripping my firm, soft ass and hoisted he up to the side of the couch to remove my panties. He started with his hands, then when he got to my knees he completed the mission with his teeth. Then threw my panties to the side along with my bra.

This shit turned me on like a motherfucker, I was so close to reaching my peaking without any penetration whatsoever. “I told you, I’m not trying to fuck you.” I breathlessly tried to resist his charms. “He looked back at me in my eyes, devilishly grinned and said “I know.” He slapped the side of my ass and flipped me back over to my starting position on his lap. We locked eyes in that moment and he softly said “Dance for me lil' mama.” I went to work in his lap, my wetness was being transferred from me to the fabric of his pants. He tilt his head fighting himself so hard not to touch me, I was starting to lose control over my body and my mind slowly but surely. 

I then laid my head back in between his chest and his neck, his heartbeat was so rapid but soothing to me. I was still grinding on him then looked back at him and he looked up at me and then outta nowhere we were kissing on each other. I turned around on his lap and his hand slipped under my neck and his other hand was palming my ass as I continued to grind in him. I let out a soft moan for him and he returned the favor and went straight for my neck. He was getting me wetter by the second and we couldn’t hold back anymore. He laid me on the side of the couch and while kissing on me started playing with my pussy. “Ahhhh…” I gasped as silently as I could. He then got up and stared at my naked frame. I sat up and looked at him. “What happened?” I asked panting. “Play with yourself for me.” He requested with no forethought. “I’ll give you another $500 if you play with your pussy and another $500 on top of that if you let me beat off as I watch you.” He slightly grabbed on himself.

 

I blankly stared at him like a man with three heads. “What type of shit you on?” I inquired. He rolled his eyes at me. “Damn girl, I’m getting tired of these questions. We ain’t in class, you gon do it of what?” He got a lil annoyed. “Fine.” I spread my legs full out in front of him and started to play with myself. I saw him take off his shirt, revealed his studded chest. Then he unbuckled his belt and displayed his lengthy dick getting stroked by him. We locked eyes as we pleasured each other, I got off on him and got off on me. We reponded to each other through moans of pleasure and I came first. I was dripping cream all over the couch and my fingers were soaked. He walked over to me and tasted my juices and motioned my fingers into my mouth with his dick still in his hands. Mere inches from my pulsating vagina.

“You want this right?” he stared into my eyes. “Y-yes, yes I do.” I was slurring over my words, I haven’t consumed a single drop of alcohol all night, but I was too intoxicated by his aura to refuse him. Like he already knew the answer, but still asked for my permission as if there was a choice. He looked into my eyes as his face slid further from my face and down my body. My center was embracing its meeting with his mouth, but he stopped right above my clit and looked up at me once more. “Don’t scream too loud for me, ok?” My face grew puzzled as I thought. “Scream? Why the fuck would I do th-“ He interrupt my train of thought but sucking the soul out of my body through my clit. I gasped loudly out of shock and just as quick he covered my mouth with his free hand. He was still jacking off and the sound of it turned me all the way on.

I arched my back with my hips aligned with him. He removed his hand from my mouth and grabbed onto my breast. He started to moan into my body and the sensation made me gush all over his face in an instant. “Oh shit!” I huffed. “I’m so sorry. I-I never did that before.” He wiped his face and licked his lips and tongue kissed me with all my wetness still in his mouth, with no fucks given. “You good ma, besides you taste so damn good.” he softly breathed into my face. “I bet your pussy feels that good too.” I felt his throbbing dick being slapped onto my clit. “Hold on, baby.” He got up and pulled out a Magnum condom then I quickly got up and snatched it from his hand. He raised his eyebrow at me. “Nah baby girl, whatcha doin? I never hit without a hat” I smirked at him. “I wanna show you something.” I got down on my knees right in front of him, unwrapped my golden ticket and placed the condom between my teeth and with my mouth I stretched out the latex over his cock. I felt every vein on him about to pop as he grew excited to see what the fuck else I could do.

“Gahdamn girl, who taught you that?” He looked down in awe. I looked at him as a licked him from his balls to the tip and cupped his head with my whole mouth and sucked a little bit then he held my head back firmly. “You can do all that good shit later, I want that pussy fucked  _ **now**_!” he commanded with such base and power in his voice. It intimidated the hell outta me. “Lay on your stomach and get that ass up.” he demanded. I got up and he slapped my ass. “Hurry the fuck up, I don’t have time to waste with you. I gotta leave soon.” He pushed me onto the couch, grabbed a chunk of my hair and forced it down & spread my legs so far I thought I was gonna cramp. “Shit!” I exclaimed as he rubbed himself in between my sensitive folds.

He started laughing at me. “The fuck you laughing at my nigga.” I looked up at him. “I ain’t even inside you and you can barely handle it. I’m bout to do some damage and I’m not stopping once we start so do you think you can take it?” I was insulted. “You ain’t the only nigga I fucked in my life, don’t get cocky!” He leaned over my compromised frame and whispered in my ear in a hoarse baritone… “You could’ve fucked a thousand niggas in your life and not single fucking once could ever be like me or fuck you like this.” He slowly entered me and I gasped in disbelief of his girth. “Spread that ass, I wanna hear all that shit you were talking while you take it deep.” I obey him and put both of my hands on my ass and spread my cheeks. “Ahhhhh…” I exclaimed in agony. I then felt a pillow hit my head. “What I tell you about that screaming shit?! Bite the pillow or shut the fuck up!”

“Sorry.” I moaned as he continued to pummel me. “Shit you’re so tight and wet as fuck, gahdamn take it all baby girl.” He pumped harder as I adjusted to him inside me. I gripped the fabric on the couch as hard as I could without breaking my nails & I’m biting the pillow so hard I’d probably rip it apart with my teeth alone. “You’re so deep, fuck me up big daddy Erik.” I breathlessly moaned. He obeyed my command and went faster then he grabbed my hair & the other hand slapped my ass and was gripping my waist for dear life. I felt myself building up another climax, he was so merciless with me and my body but that turned me on like no one else could.

“You like it when daddy when gives it to you rough? Huh?” “Yes.” I moaned. “You’re gonna cum for me right now?” “Oh fuck me, yes. Yes Erik, shit!” He now had both hands gripped firmly on my waist as he pounded me. I’m shocked we weren’t caught yet by security. This was so wrong, but so right. I heard his moans from the back and then I released myself all over him and he pulled out. “Turn around.” He motioned the command with his finger. I obeyed him and looked up at him, he was a hot and sweaty, but sexy ass mess. His dreads were all over the place and his bottom lip almost disappeared as he bit his lip looking at me anticipating his reentry inside my body. He looked down at me mirroring his facial expression. “It always the stuck up bitches that are freaky & got the best pussy.” he stated. “I’m not stuck up.” I cooed at him.

“Cut the shit, you didn’t even want to dance out there. I’ve been watching your fine ass do only one thing in this club and if I wasn’t paying you, you probably wouldn’t even speak to a nigga like me. They probably told you I got deep pockets right? That I throw stacks and not ones like these other bums out there.” “I-I” I stammered. “Just tell me you’re only doing this for the money. Cause where I’m going doesn’t allow for cling on’s. I just need to know if you not tryna make this more than this is.”

I looked at him in his eyes. “I’m only doing this for the money.” I replied. He nodded then bit his lower lip and entered me slowly. “Ooooh shit.” my body turned into putty for him. He looked at me like a piece of meat that he just began to feast on. “There you go.” he said in a rough tone. I felt on his studded chest and he swatted my hand away and somehow my legs and ankles were behind my head as he digged me out deeper. “Cummmm for meee.” I hissed at him. My words hit him like venom. “I’ll come whenever I fucking want, however I fucking want–“ He quickly scanned me up & down. “And  _ **whereever**_  I fucking want, so you ain’t telling me to do shit.” He huffed in my face.

“Oh  _really_?” I licked lips at him as I slid off his cock. “The fuck you bout to do?” he looked confused. “I’m…” I got on my knees. “about to…” I spread his legs. “make you…” I slid the condom off of him. “cum for me.” I licked my way up from his balls and began sucking him off. Ol’ boy couldn’t fight if he tried, his whole attitude changed instantly. He very gently stroked my hair as I choked on him and his other hand was rubbing between my legs. I came up for air and we were staring in each other’s eyes. “Please don’t stop.” He stroked my face. I licked his soaked shaft and filled my mouth with him again. Now I was staring at him as I continued. “Ahhh fuck girl, you wanna watch me huh?” 

He grabbed onto my hair and pushed me deeper. “Concentrate baby.” he breathed. I relaxed my throat more and went lower. “Oh ffffffuuuuuck… yessss.” He hissed and his grip on my hair tightened. “Shit, ride my face baby girl.” I got up a grabbed the spit coming out my mouth and rubbed it on his dick as I got ready to face fuck Erik. “Nah, nah… you gon keep sucking this dick mama.” he growled intensely. I flipped my body over and arched my back till my lips grazed his pulsating cock. He wasted no time spreading my ass and eating me the fuck out. I put in work straight after he did, I was taking him in all in at once. He moaned deep inside of me and my juices ran down straight to his mouth. The sound of him having me on his face made me pleasure him even harder. He smacked my ass so hard my face popped up from his lap. “Oh my bad baby.” he chuckled. I looked back at him and grinned then went back to work.

I knew he was close to his peak, his grip on my thighs tightened as his motions with his tongue became more sloppier and labored. He released one of his hands and used it push my head further down his shaft. I began to gag in pleasure, he let me catch my breath as my saliva drowned his dick and kept flowing out of my mouth. I stroked him with my hands as he repositioned me onto his face. He jiggled both of my cheeks and pushed me off of him. “Get on your knees.” he ruggedly breathed. I obeyed him as he started stroking himself.

I licked my lips and hastily began giving him head again. His moans started to become a whimper. He was getting weaker and weaker for me and I want to capitalize the fuck out of this moment. “Ah fuck Y/N, fuck!” He was losing all sense of control and he couldn’t resist me anymore. He yanked himself out of my mouth in full force and he came all over my face and worked his way down to my breasts. There was so much of him all over me that even he marveled at the sight.

“Oh shit, I never came like that before. Gotdamn girl, I might come back for you.” I giggled at him, then licked him off of my lips and swallowed him down as I enjoyed his cream all over my chest and I licked my breasts. He grabbed my face with his index finger and his thumb and looked directly into my eyes while biting his lips. “I taste that good huh?” I could only nod in response, then he let my face go and I cleaned myself off.

I sat on my knees and was getting dressed as was Erik. “So where you heading after this?” I inquired. He furrowed his brow looking down at me. “Well, if you must know I’m flying to Africa in the morning.” He fastened his belt and grabbed his shirt. I raised my eye brow in interest. “Wow, that sounds interesting. I’ve always wanted to go to the Motherland. I wish I could go with you, I bet it’s so beautiful. He smirked softly at me and I sat on the velvet couch tracing random patterns on the fabric.

”Maybe one day I’ll come back and take you, I honest to God wish I could stay but I can’t. It’s been fun baby girl.” He walks over to me and kisses me on my forehead and hands me the money he owed. “Do you have family out there at least?” I asked as he was walking out. He paused and slightly turned his head towards me. “Yeah, It’s more like a little… family reunion.” Then he walked out of the room.


End file.
